


Morphenza

by JackofallSpades7



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackofallSpades7/pseuds/JackofallSpades7
Summary: This is lore for an RP server I'm in, I don't recommend reading this due to it being horror, and without context
Kudos: 1





	Morphenza

A virus has been running rampant, infecting people, animals, and objects. A lot of them turned into horrific monstrosities, but those who didn’t became something still living. Scientists at Phoenix Heights were studying it and eventually got their hands on a version of the virus that’s in a liquid state. Viktor, the head scientist, sends it back home to his lab, unaware of how they’d use it.  
Ashton was a family man, there wasn’t anyone who didn’t like him. He does volunteer work for every nonprofit organization, and since he’s immune to the Morphenza, he thought he’d volunteer at the labs. He’d leave his house like it was any other work day, unaware of the damage that would ensue. Ashton enters the sterilized lab area where there’s nothing but a pedestal in the dead center of the room, and on that pedestal is a glass of a thick orange liquid.  
“Subject Ashton Press, our first human test subject will be drinking liquid morphenza, begin the test” An unseen scientist speaks into a recording device as they lean in to the speaker system. “We are going to need you to drink everything in that cup”“That’s it? Okay!” Ashton walks up to the pedestal and picks up the glass. A thick feeling of dread washes over him, but he’s got to drink it. Shaking slightly, he brings the cup up to his lips and begins to chug it down. It’s the worst thing he’s ever tasted. It stung his entire mouth, but he just had to keep drinking this thick, terrifying liquid. Tears begin to roll down his face as he finished it. He stumbles back and throws the glass to the floor, shattering it. God, he felt miserable. It felt like he drank orange juice after brushing his teeth, but all over his body. Ashton tries to speak, but all he can let out are screams of pain and terror. He can’t move his feet, like they’ve been completely removed. He still felt them, but he wishes he couldn’t. Each bone in Ashton’s feet began to snap and break, not just once, but several times until they were a fine powder, and then to a liquid. After his bones were his muscles, then his veins. The only thing stopping him from falling over is that his skin had become a rock like solid. At this moment, he knew he was never going to see his husband and kids ever again. The liquidation crawls up his legs and starts fresh at his finger tips, moving in towards his torso. The unseen scientist could hear each pop and snap of his bones, each gut wrenching scream for mercy, each plead to any god that was out there. Ashton regretted going to church every Sunday. He no longer believes there is a god, for if there was, it would never allow this pain. One of the scientist’s assistants turns away, while another sobs, and the third scientist throws up. The head of the operation still stares, unflinching, even as Ashton lets out his last, futile cries for mercy… no, he’s not begging for mercy, he’s begging to be put out of his misery. His arms and legs are now nothing but rock and liquid. The same thick, orange liquid as was in the cup. The transformation reaches his chest. It makes its way into his stomach. It forces itself out, covering his chest, scorching his clothes off and burning his flesh before it petrifies. Despite his heart being liquid, Ashton is still alive. He can feel it all. He lets out his final scream, which is cut off as his face is petrified as well. Off balance, the stone like structure of Ashton falls, shattering into pieces. The orange liquid spreads out on the floor. The unseen scientist orders the assistant who looked away to go mop it up, so he does. He steps closer and closer to the liquid that was once Ashton and freezes as it begins to flow towards him. Not a single part of it, but the entirety of it. The assistant runs back to the door and flings it open, but he’s too late. The liquid that was once Ashton wraps around his body and turns him into the same stone substance as he was before. It falls, shatters, and spreads. For once in his accursed life, the unseen scientist begins to cry tears of fear. He slams a button on his desk and puts the whole place on lockdown. His other two assistants try to run away, but it’s too late. They’re already beginning to change. The head scientist pulls out his pistol he kept in case of emergency and points it at his head and…  
BANG…  
Blood splatters across the walls and all over different files and papers as the scientist’s body begins to change, but there’s something wrong. He isn’t dead. The head scientist’s skull bleeds out of the holes the bullet created. He can feel the pain, he can feel everything. The scientist’s final moments were spent with laughter. The outside world is safe from this liquid monstrosity, but the rest of the lab forgot to account for liquid threats from inside the lab, leaving no survivors. The day someone creates even the slightest hole into the lab will be the end of the world.


End file.
